Love Heals
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: After Angel dies Collins is sad and depressed. A friendly hand turns into more when he becomes closer to Mark. Review please.


Chapter 1- The Loss of an Angel

Collins placed the washcloth on Angel's brow then reached for the cup of ice to run over her chapped lips. They were alone; the group thought that they needed time alone. He moved to the side of the bed and sat down. He took her feeble hand in his and looked lovingly into her dimming eyes. He searched them for the old Angel, the Angel he had met in the alley, the Angel he came to know and love. Collins bit his lip to restrain the tears swarming his eyes, reluctant to let Angel see him break like this. He was the strong one, the one that was to comfort her. This was too soon; Angel was supposed to live longer. She has or had so much life, so much energy. This beautiful and amazing energy was gone.

"Collins, baby what's wrong?" She asked modestly.

Collins jumped startled then he smiled looking over at his lover's pale yet eager face.

"Nothing baby." Collins lied.

"You're lying; I know there's something wrong." Angel replied firmly.

"Fine, I was thinking about you. How much I don't want to let you go. You know when we first met I was dumbfounded. I had never met anyone else like you; you were so full of life and now it petrifies me that it'll all be gone."

"It won't be gone, I promise. I'll keep watch over you. I want you to promise me that you will live normally with no moping. Forget Regret remember. Live the life I had to give up so early. I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too and I promise you, Angel." He said looking into her chestnut brown eyes.

"I'm such a lucky girl to have a man like you." Angel said weakly.

"No, I'm the lucky one. Collins said trailing his words off.

Angel used the last bit of energy she had left in her frail body to sit up and kiss Collins passionately on his lips. When the kiss ended she lowered herself back onto the bed.

"Promise me one more thing Collins."

"What baby?"

"That you will keep our family together and not let it die."

"I will baby, I will."

"Good, now hold me."

Collins nodded and positioned himself on the bed pulling Angel on his lap. Again he took Angel's hand and laced there fingers together. He would always be there for her. Her breathe was getting weaker and weaker and he could feel Angel slowly going limp in his arms. Collins looked at the ceiling remembering all the great times he and his Angel had spent together. Why did it have to end now?

His thoughts were interrupted by the ear shattering screech of the monitor Angel was hooked up to. She had fought of death for him. Just so she could spend a little more time with him. His mind raced thinking of something good, trying to hold back tears. He couldn't think, he had to let his emotions go and that's what he did. He cried, sat there holding Angel and cried. The doctors had to pry Angel out of his arms.

Finally he walked down the dim hallway and left the hospital. He stepped onto the sidewalk and headed down the street to Avenue A. He had to go tell everyone, that his Angel, his love, was dead, gone forever. He entered the loft; his friends were talking amongst themselves but stopped upon seeing Collins.

Top of Form

"She's….She's gone. Angel's dead." He muttered tears still ran down his face.

Mimi got up and embraced him. Everyone stood up taking turns hugging him.

"I'm going to bed." Collins told them going to his room and closing the door.

"This is going to be hard for him, we must watch him."

"Poor Collins, this is going to be so hard on him."

Mimi excused herself and left the loft. Angel was her best friend, she to would not take this very well. Maureen and Joanne left soon after to go make sure she was ok leaving Mark and Roger standing in the middle of the loft.

"I got an idea on how to possibly cheer Collins up." Mark told Roger.

"I hope it works, Mimi needs it too. Anyway I'm going to bed. Don't stay up all night. We got to bury Angel tomorrow you know."

Roger turned and took off to his room as Mark watched him. Mark stood staring at Roger's bedroom door then he went to Collins' room and opens the door slowly. Collins was sleeping; he had a picture of Angel and him on the pillow next to him and was snuggling close to a pair of Angel's silk pajamas.

"Don't worry my friend; I will try to help you through this sorrow. I love you Collins and I won't see you hurt any longer."


End file.
